


"Café exclusivo para mulheres"

by DK_Alves



Series: Aniversários - South Park [1]
Category: South Park
Genre: Anal Sex, Go Cow Especial, Kyan - Freeform, KyleBDay, M/M, bottom!stan, style, top!kyle
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:47:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28341138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DK_Alves/pseuds/DK_Alves
Summary: Kyle Broflovski é dono de um Café, localizado ao lado de um Host Club muito movimentado, a proximidade acaba trazendo muitas clientes do Host para o Café, mas estas não vêm apenas para desfrutar do local, e sim para cantar o proprietário, ressaltando sua beleza e seu belo corpo.Era algo que desgostava, afinal, onde estava a placa "Café exclusivo para mulheres" na fachada do prédio? Porém, num dia de muita sorte, um cliente homem, apareceu no local, deixando-o feliz e muito interessado nos olhos azuis cobalto.Betada por:ClotsQueen (clotpolemerlin)<3|| KyleBDay || Go Cow Especial || Café AU || Style || +18 ||
Relationships: Kyle Broflovski/Stan Marsh
Series: Aniversários - South Park [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2075424
Kudos: 1
Collections: Eventos Especiais





	"Café exclusivo para mulheres"

**Author's Note:**

> Oiii!!
> 
> Como vão??
> 
> Bom, hoje eu trago mais uma fanfic de desafio! Uhuuu! Feito pela [ ClotsQueen (clotpolemerlin)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/clotpolemerlin) lá no server de SP no Discord, para comemorarmos o aniversário do Kyle! <3
> 
> Certo, eu queria fazer algo curto, mas eu não consegui. Eu tinha que prolongar tudo o que tinha aqui e eu precisava fazer um lemon kkkk. Aliás, a fic toda, até o lemon, é inspirada numa música do Ed Sheeran, Shape of You (link nas notas finais).
> 
> Se tem alguém que não gosta de cenas de sexo, então nem continuem a fic, mas caso alguém goste por aqui, aviso que não é melhor coisa da vida de vocês kkkk.
> 
> Enfim, vamos a leitura!
> 
> Mas antes, FELIZ ANIVERSÁRIO MEU RUIVINHO MAIS LINDO E SEXY DESSE MUNDO! <3

— Acho que só sirvo para machucar as pessoas. — A garota agarrada em sua cintura reclamou com a voz melosa, esperando Kyle confortá-la.

O ruivo apenas a encarou, sem esboçar sentimentos sobre a frase proferida pela loira. Era a quarta vez que a mesma cliente vinha lhe perturbar com tais reclamações — no mesmo dia —, como se esperasse que o ruivo lhe dissesse o contrário e quem sabe se declarasse para a moça, no entanto, era completamente o contrário. Broflovski apenas a ignorava, pedindo educadamente que a mulher o soltasse para que pudesse voltar ao trabalho. Claro, ela atendia suas súplicas, mas após alguns minutos, sempre voltava ao assunto, torcendo para que Kyle lhe dissesse algo.

E ela não era a única que fazia aquilo, haviam outras garotas, o fazendo se arrepender de abrir um café próximo a um _host club_.

No começo, pelo menos, o ruivo não reclamava da clientela que começara a surgir, afinal, era o que ele queria, entretanto, conforme os dias passaram, o sardento passou a se estressar sempre com as mesmas perguntas, as mesmas pessoas lhe enchendo a paciência, as mesmas pessoas lhe cantando... Era tudo irritante.

Garotas de todo tipo — e ricas — surgiam no seu café perguntando se ali era por acaso uma extensão do host ao lado e ele sempre respondia que não, que o local era um estabelecimento independente e diferente do lugar _Clube dos Bonitões_. Algumas se contentavam com a resposta, mas outras seguiam mais longe e lhe cantavam, dizendo que parecia ser pois um homem muito lindo dirigia o local. Bem, não que ele achasse ruim os elogios, porém, aquilo já começava o irritar demais.

As mesmas garotas sempre visitavam o café e gastavam muito dinheiro no local, sempre antes de entrar ou depois de sair do host, o que acabou chamando atenção do dono do estabelecimento ao lado, que propôs fazerem uma espécie de acordo e Kyle se tornar parte dos empregados deles e com isso o café se tornaria realmente uma extensão do bar. Lógico que Broflovski se recusou, ele nunca se submeteria àquele tipo de entretenimento, ainda mais perder seu café que comprara com todo o dinheiro que juntara desde sua adolescência.

Como opção, já que o dono do estabelecimento ao lado não gostou da recusa, ele ofereceu descontos para os rapazes ou qualquer empregado do bar para comer ali. Não fora nada muito agradável para o gerente, mas mesmo assim ele aceitou a proposta e algumas vezes aparecia para comer alguma coisa.

E não só ele, os empregados também, no qual atraía ainda mais mulheres para o café e também para o host — onde esses rapazes aproveitavam para fazer propagandas do bar —. Ambos ganhavam com isso, principalmente Kyle que sempre era presenteado com estresse e dor de cabeça, seja pelas clientes ou pelos homens que surgiam e lhe irritavam com seus assuntos desinteressantes e com a horda de mulheres que os seguiam como se fossem celebridades.

Havia apenas um destes empregados que era o mais tranquilo e que acabara se tornando um grande amigo de Kyle, mas que algumas vezes faziam o ruivo suspirar audivelmente e revirar os olhos de desgostos com os assuntos inapropriados para o café.

Kenny McCormick era um rapaz muito procurado no host e também o responsável por sempre recomendar todo tipo de cliente para o café. Era um homem mais baixo que o ruivo, com algumas sardas espalhadas pelo rosto, cabelo loiro dourado e olhos azuis cerúleo. Possuía uma personalidade muito descontraída, divertida e completamente pervertida, no qual não era nenhum problema para Kyle, desde que não ouvisse conversas inapropriadas em qualquer horário dentro do bar.

Broflovski se dava muito bem com ele, tanto que algumas vezes o loiro aparecia nos finais de semana para ajudá-lo e até propôs uma oferta que Kyle ainda estudava as possibilidades antes de dar sua resposta.

O jovem dos olhos azuis tinha uma ideia de abrir um bar no horário da noite, que também daria muito dinheiro, principalmente por conta do _Clube dos Bonitões_. O ruivo era contra, já que parecia um tipo de concorrência contra o estabelecimento ao lado, e o que o mais alto não queria era arranjar encrenca com o dono do lugar.

McCormick dizia que pelo menos na parte da noite poderia ser uma ótima ideia fazer uma parceria com eles, já que ambos sairiam ganhando e o loiro ficaria responsável por cuidar da parte do bar a noite. Ele também afirmava que o dono e o gerente do host adoraram a ideia.

Kyle ainda não tinha certeza do que achava de tudo aquilo, ainda mais que seu amigo falara com seu superior antes mesmo de confirmar com o ruivo. O sardento dos olhos verdes concordava que aquilo lhe daria ainda mais dinheiro, talvez o dobro ou mais que ganhava na parte da manhã e da tarde, porém, lhe traria mais dor de cabeça e clientes chatas, o que já bastava a garota que estava agarrada em sua cintura, uma jovem bem bonita que surgiu faz quase um mês no café após uma recomendação de Kenny.

— Todos que sempre se tornam importantes pra mim acabam sempre se machucando. Eu não quero que isso aconteça de novo! — A jovem voltou a falar, tirando Kyle de seus devaneios de como essa garota havia aparecido no local.

Ele fechou os olhos e respirou fundo, torcendo para não se exaltar caso ela começasse com aquela conversa novamente e apertasse ainda mais sua cintura.

— Eu achei que já tínhamos conversado sobre isso ontem. — Respondeu o ruivo, tentando se soltar delicadamente dos braços finos da loira.

— Eu sei, mas eu não consigo me conformar! Eu me sinto tão sozinha... — A mulher fez biquinho ao fitar os olhos verdes esmeralda de Kyle.

Broflovski podia ver suas intenções através dos brilhantes olhos azuis safiras da moça, mas ele simplesmente levou sua mão a um dos braços da mulher e segurou com delicadeza, afastando-a de seu corpo.

— Bem, creio que eu não seja a pessoa certa para este tipo de conversa, Jennifer. — A loira, percebendo que Kyle tentava se soltar do abraço, começou a apertar com o outro braço na cintura do ruivo, porém, o sardento foi mais rápido e logo estava livre do sufoco da jovem — Eu sou apenas dono de um café e não terapeuta, ou psicólogo, ou sua cabelereira para ouvir esses tipos de coisas.

Kyle que caminhava até o balcão, após voltar de uma das mesas para recolher a louça, parou assim que atravessou a bancada, percebendo o quão rude havia sido com sua frase e o timbre usado. Ele sequer havia pensado em suavizar seu tom de voz ao responder, estava muito estressado com aqueles comportamentos íntimos de suas clientes, mas mesmo assim não queria perder a pessoa que mais gastava em todo o café.

O ruivo virou para a mulher, já pensando numa maneira de se desculpar e reformular sua frase de maneira mais educada, porém logo ela se jogou no balcão, forçando seus seios sobre o quartzo, quase os expondo para fora de seu decote.

— Mas Kye... Eu não tenho com quem conversar sobre isso... Minha cabelereira é só na quarta e me sinto tão sozinha... Queria tanto alguém próximo de mim, que possa me dar carinho, atenção... — Kyle suspirou alto novamente, olhando para o teto do café, quase bufando com a situação irritante.

O que confirmava para ele que não importava o que dizia e como dizia, elas ainda estariam no seu pé, o perturbando.

_Obrigado, Kenny._

Demorou alguns minutos até que finalmente o ruivo se sentisse livre da loira cheia de drama, que praticamente jogava conversas para dizer que queria Kyle como namorado dela, e voltasse para suas atividades do café.

O ruivo levou mais alguns pedidos para as mesas das outras clientes que praticamente suspiravam assim que o jovem se aproximava — além de sempre encararem descaradamente suas nádegas bem definidas — e sorriam charmosamente para ele, com a intenção de ao menos encantá-lo. E bem, teria funcionado se elas não fossem tão pentelhas. Ele sempre sorria cortesmente para todas elas, mas logo que dava as costas, seus lábios fechavam em um bico e sua expressão se tornava séria.

Era exatamente assim que Kyle agia no momento, mas, que também tinha como motivo a sua concentração em seu trabalho, pegando a comida que Tweek, seu cozinheiro, preparava e pousando os pedidos nas mesas das mulheres.

Fora uma tarde inteira assim, aguentando as cantadas, os olhares desejosos das moças, agarração por parte de Jennifer — que sempre tinha algum motivo diferente — e de outras mulheres, ouvindo conversas entediantes e entre outras coisas.

Era todos os dias, o dia inteiro. Broflovski precisava de uma folga e de outros empregados para serem perturbados por elas.

Próximo as seis e meia da tarde, trinta minutos antes de fechar seu café, ainda haviam mais duas clientes — que ficavam o dia todo como se cumprisse expediente no local —, que pediam mais algumas coisas do cardápio do café, quando um cliente diferente chegou ao local.

Um rapaz dos cabelos negros e olhos azuis cobaltos. Era completamente diferente dos homens do host club, já começando pelo seu cabelo escuro. Ele usava roupas casuais e carregava muitas sacolas de compras sem nenhuma elegância que os empregados do bar ao lado exalavam, no entanto era igualmente atraente e bonito como um.

Assim que deixou um _Crostata di ricotta romana_ , na mesa de uma moça ruiva dos cabelos chamativos com sua amiga morena, Kyle se dirigiu rapidamente ao rapaz que parecia perdido no local, juntamente de Broflovski que estava surpreso ao ver uma figura masculina que não fosse os empregados do bar ou de seu café.

E não era pra menos, em seu café havia apenas mulheres, tanto que muitos dos homens que o viam por aí diziam que ele criou um estabelecimento para o sexo feminino apenas para que ele pudesse atraí-las e pegar cada uma. O ruivo odiava esse tipo de comentário, mas não podia evitar de falarem. Até ele mesmo se pegava procurando, de vez em quando, a placa na entrada do local onde dizia “Café exclusivo para mulheres”.

Ao se aproximar do moreno, que admirava a decoração aconchegante, ele percebeu que o rapaz era ainda mais bonito, principalmente quando o cliente novo o notou ali na sua frente e o encarou de volta, antes de sorrir encantadoramente.

— Boa tarde. — Saudou Kyle, sorrindo gentilmente para seu novo cliente.

— Boa tarde. — Saudou em troca, com sua voz um pouco baixa — Por acaso esse café faz parte do host ao lado?

E de novo aquela pergunta. Kyle teria fechado seus olhos e bufado se a pessoa na sua frente fosse mais uma mulher rica, entretanto o ruivo apenas sorriu, já agradecendo por não ser um empregado do host, e também porque o jovem lhe chamava atenção.

— Não, não faz parte e também não é só para mulheres, caso esteja com essa dúvida também. Muita gente sempre me pergunta essas coisas.

O moreno sorriu, como se gostasse da resposta, e encarou fixamente o ruivo, que sustentou o olhar do outro por alguns segundos antes do rapaz cortar o contato visual, observando o ambiente a sua volta.

— Que bom. Então posso esperar minha irmã aqui. — Comentou como se fosse mais para si mesmo que para Kyle.

Kyle apontou para um banco em frente ao balcão, oferecendo um local para que o rapaz sentasse. O jovem, alguns centímetros mais alto, aceitou com mais um sorriso e depositou todas as sacolas de lojas no chão, ao seu lado. O ruivo logo se dirigiu para trás da bancada e pegou seu bloco de notas de seu avental.

— Já tem algum pedido em mente? — Broflovski pousou seu bloco em cima da bancada e pegou o cardápio para mostrar suas mais variadas opções de comida.

O moreno não respondeu sua pergunta, apenas sorriu — outra vez — e pegou o cardápio das mãos do sardento, quase roçando seu dedo levemente nas mãos quentes de Kyle.

— Eu quero um _Mille feuille_. — Disse o rapaz após analisar o cardápio.

Broflovski apenas acenou com a cabeça, entendendo o pedido do rapaz, que em seguida acrescentou um suco natural de morango para acompanhar seu doce folhado. O dono do café apenas pensou o quão simples o moreno era por seu pedido, já que geralmente o pessoal, ou melhor, as mulheres pediam comidas mais incomuns ou, quando queria se mostrar, as mais caras. Não que as coisas do café fossem baratas, mas haviam as mais caras, que eram as preferidas das clientes.

O ruivo anotou seu pedido e seguiu para dentro da cozinha, avisando Tweek, que bebia sua vigésima xícara de café, talvez além disso, enquanto recheava uns _Macarons_. O loiro não gostou tanto, afinal, faltava pouco tempo para que ele pudesse ir embora, mas, aceitou sem contestar.

Assim que voltou para o local onde o moreno estava, o viu mexendo em seu celular, nem reparando que agora o ruivo estava na sua frente.

— Logo seu pedido estará pronto. — Avisou, fazendo o rapaz desviar a atenção do aparelho e encarar Kyle.

Por algum motivo, o moreno tinha um olhar muito intenso sempre que fitava Broflovski e aquilo o incomodava, não de uma maneira ruim, na verdade aquilo era interessante demais.

— Qual o seu nome? — Perguntou Kyle, simplesmente, sem tirar seus olhos dos azuis do cliente.

Novamente o mais alto esticou os lábios antes de responder.

— Stan Marsh, e o seu? — Marsh guardou seu celular no bolso, atentando-se completamente para o dono do café.

— Kyle Broflovski. — Respondeu, apoiando seus braços no balcão e debruçando-se neles.

— Você é o dono desse estabelecimento, Kyle? — Por algum motivo, o ruivo sentiu um leve arrepio quando Stan pronunciou seu nome ao final da frase, como se ele tivesse pronunciado de maneira mais lenta. Sua reação foi sorrir de lado, sem tirar os olhos do cliente.

Stan queria puxar assunto com Broflovski, que, por algum motivo, estava disposto a levar a conversa adiante.

— Sim, sou. E você passou por aqui ao acaso ou tem alguma conhecida no host club? Talvez sua irmã? — Kyle foi direto ao ponto, afinal, geralmente era assim. Muitas das mulheres que não entravam no bar, ficavam no café e ao lembrar que o jovem comentara de sua irmã, ele poderia deduzir que a garota o deixou sozinho por aí para se divertir com algum loirinho irritante.

— Exatamente. Minha irmã me obrigou a acompanhá-la para fazer compras e depois passou no _Clube dos Bonitões_ e como eu não queria entrar lá, preferi vir até aqui. Parecia muito relaxante. — Marsh deu uma olhada para o lado após a última frase e logo voltou a fitar Kyle.

— E é, tanto que essas moças nem saem daqui. — Sua voz saíra um tanto alterada pelo estresse ao lembrar o quanto as clientes lhe cansavam.

— Creio que elas não ficam aqui só pelo local. — Ao ouvir essa cantada, pelo menos foi como o ruivo interpretou, Kyle o fitou um tanto surpreso, percebendo como as bochechas de Stan ganharam uma pequena coloração avermelhada, até mesmo as suas arderam na hora.

Kyle riu, achando o rapaz ainda mais interessante que antes, o que era estranho. De todas as clientes que apareceram em seu café, nenhuma havia lhe chamado tanta atenção como Stan e isso apenas em questão de minutos!

O sardento sabia sobre sua opção sexual, mas aquilo já era ridículo. De todas as mulheres bonitas, charmosas, elegantes e simpáticas, ele fora se interessar por um cara que nem conhecia. Era simplesmente engraçado.

Entretanto, ele sabia que deveria ser apenas a aparência do rapaz, que era realmente lindo, e o sorriso encantador que ele tinha, por isso não levaria aquilo muito longe, pelo menos era o que esperava.

— Creio que onde quer que você trabalhe, seja a mesma coisa, não?

Bom... Broflovski não podia perder a oportunidade, ele ao menos tinha que dizer uma resposta à altura do cliente.

Marsh corou mais uma vez, desviando seu olhar enquanto sorria timidamente, porém, logo voltou a encarar o dono do café.

— Talvez... Eu trabalho na pare administrativa de uma agência de modelo, mas eu nunca me interessei por nenhum deles.

Mais uma vez Kyle se viu surpreso com as investidas do moreno, ele definitivamente estava ali para flertar com o ruivo, que o fazia pensar se a história de Marsh esperar sua irmã era mentira, ou se ele estava simplesmente aproveitando a situação e emendando aos seus interesses. Fazendo também Broflovski pensar se o rapaz dos olhos azuis cobalto já estava de interesse há algum tempo.

Especialmente pelo fato do jovem trabalhar com muita gente mais bonita e interessante que um dono de café.

— E isso significa que você está interessado em mim. — Kyle projetou um pouco seu corpo para frente, baixando seu tom de voz para que nenhuma de suas clientes pudesse ouvir o que ambos conversavam.

Stan não pronunciou nada, o que fez Kyle imaginar que também estivesse pasmo, talvez não esperando que o ruivo fosse tão direto com suas palavras.

Logo a timidez cessou e ele voltou a encarar Broflovski novamente, entretanto, o contato visual foi quebrado quando Tweek, da porta da cozinha, chamou o dono do café.

Kyle apenas esticou seus lábios para Marsh, como se aquele sinal fosse o suficiente para dizer que logo voltariam para a conversa de antes, e seguiu até o loiro do cabelo espetados.

— Aqui está. — Falou Tweak, esticando a bandeja para o ruivo — E tente não dar muito na cara que está flertando com ele, homem. A Jennifer está te observando lá da mesa dela e vai te perturbar demais.

O ruivo ergueu uma sobrancelha, indagando quanto tempo o loiro estava o observando da porta.

— Mas eu não devo nada para ela, caso ela não goste. — Comentou Broflovski, avistando a loira que assistia tudo lá do fundo.

O loiro dos olhos verdes oliva deu de ombros e adentrou a cozinha, sem se meter na vida de Kyle.

O ruivo voltou para frente de Stan e depositou o prato com o doce e a bebida que o jovem pedira.

— Espero que goste da comida daqui. Tweek tem mãos maravilhosas quando se trata de comida e, apesar de não parecer, as clientes amam cada prato. — Com isso Kyle piscou para o moreno e se afastou, dando espaço para que ele pudesse comer em paz.

Stan tentou impedi-lo, fazê-lo ficar ali, mas o ruivo foi mais rápido e se adiantou nas mesas das clientes que já pediam a conta — para seu alívio —.

Assim que recolheu as louças sujas das mesas das moças, virou para se dirigir ao balcão, enquanto as mulheres remexiam em suas bolsas, Broflovski sentiu braços em sua cintura novamente, agarrando-o por trás e ele não precisou nem se virar para saber quem era. Apenas o cheiro do perfume caro e aquele ato de intimidade que ele sequer autorizava, já deixavam claro quem estava ali.

— Jennifer, já lhe disse para não fazer isso. Vai me fazer quebrar todas as louças e machucar vocês, além de também me fazer cair e te machucar. — Alertou com uma certa dureza, tentando caminhar em direção ao balcão.

— Kye... Eu não quero ir embora sozinha... — O ruivo sentiu a loira encostar seu rosto em suas costas, imaginando o biquinho que ela fazia ao pronunciar a frase.

 _“E o que eu tenho a ver com isso?”_ , era o que se passava na mente do rapaz. Ele não podia levá-la para casa, na verdade nem queria fazer isso e sabia que seria difícil recusar a loira, pois ela era tão teimosa quanto o próprio ruivo podia ser.

— Infelizmente não posso te acompanhar, Jennifer. Eu tenho que fechar o bar e fazer algumas coisas depois daqui. — Mentiu.

— Oh, espero você terminar de fechar e ainda posso te fazer companhia! — A mulher soltou a cintura do homem e deu a volta para ficar de frente com ele. Kyle notou que Stan assistia a cena, antes de Jen tomar toda a atenção dele com um passo mais próximo do ruivo.

— Pode ser coisas pessoais, moça. — Se meteu uma das garotas que estava remexendo em sua bolsa, a ruiva. Broflovski quase soltou um suspiro aliviado, mas logo sentiu sua cabeça latejar com a discussão que estava por vir.

Era sempre assim, várias garotas que estavam lá para observar o ruivo trabalhando sempre começavam a discutir quando viam Jen abraçando e perturbando o sardento. E para ele era um alívio, pois geralmente Jennifer esquecia do que fazia para bater boca com elas e com isso, saía irritada do local, lançando um beijinho no ar para Kyle como provocação. Mas as outras garotas acabavam sempre ficando no seu pé também, como uma disputa interna entre todas.

As três moças que ainda sobraram no estabelecimento começaram uma discussão entre si, sobre como o cabelo da outra era horroroso, sobre uma usar marcas falsas e coisas do tipo. Claro, ele poderia deixá-las lá, mas como era um estabelecimento que deveria ser tranquilo, não podia permitir que aquilo chegasse muito longe, principalmente na frente de um novo cliente.

Entretanto, antes mesmo de falar alguma coisa, Stan foi quem se aproximou de todas e apartou a briga.

— Desculpe meninas, mas creio que aqui não seja um bom lugar para discussões. — começou com a voz séria — Nós, eu e Kye, temos que resolver questões familiares muito problemáticas, e eu não quero que ele passe por mais estresse antes de sair do café.

Broflovski arqueou uma de suas sobrancelhas com a intromissão “delicada” de Marsh, o que o fez quase rir na forma “gentil” que ele acabara de dizer o quanto as garotas estressavam o ruivo. Ele apenas deixou a situação fluir, sem deixar de notar o apelido que Stan acabara de pronunciar.

As duas mulheres que estavam prontas para partida, perceberam o quão rude o moreno havia sido, por isso elas o encararam com uma expressão irritada, antes de olharam para Jennifer e fazerem o mesmo, empurrando-a e deixando o dinheiro no balcão. Ambas apenas miraram o ruivo e suavizaram as expressões, sorrindo em seguida. Elas exprimiram um “Desculpe, Kye” ao mesmo tempo e saíram do café.

A loira que encarava Marsh com um certo desdém, ajeitou sua postura antes de dirigir a palavra ao homem.

— E quem é você? — Perguntou, se aproximando de Kyle.

— Um primo. Ele veio me visitar para tratar de assuntos familiares. Por isso não posso te acompanhar até em casa. São coisas importantes. — Kyle sorriu, com seu sorriso mais charmoso que podia. Se ela não fosse acreditar nas palavras dele, era uma coisa, mas pelo menos ele sabia que seus sorrisos sempre a faziam perder um pouco do raciocínio e esquecer todo o resto.

Ele não gostava de “jogar charme” para suas clientes, ainda mais para aquelas que se achavam donas da sua vida, como Jennifer, mas a loira, assim como outras, eram as que mais gastavam no seu café e ele não podia perdê-las.

A mulher apenas sorriu, encantada como Kyle imaginou, e ela logo soltou um “Compreendo” de forma gentil.

— Eu irei embora então, Kye... — Começou Jen. — Não quero deixá-lo mais preocupado e também, eu tenho um compromisso mais tarde.

O ruivo esticou seus lábios num sorriso forçado, o que continuou até ela pagar por todos os gastos de hoje e ir embora.

Ele finalmente pôde se sentir aliviado.

Broflovski se virou para Marsh, que parecia completamente interessado nas reações do ruivo.

— Obrigado por sua ajuda, Stan, mas não precisava se meter nisso. Eu dava conta delas, é todo dia assim que já estou mais do que acostumado.

Ambos riram sem desviar o olhar um do outro.

— A moça loira parecia ser do tipo bem persistente, então uma ajuda não fazia mal algum e, de qualquer forma, ela se foi apenas com suas palavras e... sorriso. — O ruivo percebeu as bochechas de Stan rubras novamente, como se ele estivesse pensando em alguma coisa sobre o assunto.

— Eu estou indo!! — Ambos foram surpreendidos por Tweek que saía da cozinha às pressas — Tenho coisas pra fazer e já que a mais chata se foi, posso ficar em paz! Ah! Droga, tem mais um! — O ânimo do loiro logo se foi ao perceber que Stan ainda permanecia no estabelecimento.

O rapaz já se preparava para voltar a cozinha, afinal, ele só podia ir embora assim que todos os clientes tivessem ido, porém, Kyle o parou.

— Pode ir, Tweek. Eu cuido dele. De qualquer forma, creio que a irmã dele não irá embora tão cedo do bar e você tem um encontro. Não quero que se atrase e depois venha reclamar comigo.

Tweak, apesar de voltar a ficar feliz, apertou os olhos, mirando fixamente o ruivo.

— Sei... Claro, você está super preocupado com meu encontro mesmo. — Com um tom irônico, o confeiteiro começou a seguir para as janelas e fechar todas as cortinas e apagar algumas luzes do local, antes de deixar o ambiente.

Kyle apenas corou, com a atitude e falas pretenciosas do amigo. Tweek era completamente descarado e isso com certeza não passara despercebido por Stan, que também tinha seu rosto vermelho.

Assim que o loiro já estava fora, Kyle pigarreou e voltou a oferecer o banco que Marsh estava agora pouco. Pedindo para que ele comesse um pouco mais enquanto ele terminava de fechar o café para evitar mais clientes. Ambos conversaram um pouco mais enquanto isso, assuntos desconexos e sem sentido ou sem revelar tanto de cada um — que mais pareciam tipos de investidas ou cantadas entre os dois —, entretanto, logo a conversa fora atrapalhada pelo toque do celular de Marsh. O rapaz pediu licença e se afastou, deixando Kyle sozinho enquanto ajeitava o balcão.

Entretanto, antes mesmo de fazer qualquer coisa, Stan voltou até ele, ansioso.

— Creio que você tinha razão. Minha irmã não vai sair tão cedo dali. — Sorriu tímido. — Me pediu pra ir embora e que levasse as compras para o apartamento dela.

Broflovski sentiu seu coração acelerado ao notar o quão adorável Marsh era ao ficar tímido.

O ruivo apenas respirou fundo, antes de dizer o que viera a sua mente.

— Então, você pode fazer isso mais tarde, não? — Kyle se apoiou no balcão, inclinando-se levemente para frente — Eu gostaria que ficasse mais.

Kyle reparou o quanto a respiração de Stan começou a se acelerar, assim que mais uma vez seu rosto ficou vermelho. O moreno apenas afastou o prato e copo que estavam na bancada — agora vazios — e se debruçou sobre o balcão, aproximando-se do ruivo.

O dono do café pôde sentir o cheiro suave de eucalipto que Marsh exalava, sem saber se vinha da sua boca — pelo rapaz arfar suavemente — ou se era o cheiro de sua pele.

— E eu posso saber por que deseja que eu fique, Kye? — A voz do moreno era baixa, quase um sussurro, o que causou um arrepio na espinha de Kyle, sem saber se era pelo timbre sexy ou pelo apelido que ouvira.

Ele não respondeu, apenas encarou fixamente para a boca rosada e convidativa do moreno. Kyle passou a língua em seus próprios lábios enquanto alternava para admirar os olhos azuis cobalto do moreno. Sua respiração começou a se acelerar ainda mais, conforme, aos poucos, chegava seu rosto próximo de Marsh — que também encurtava a distância —.

Foram longos segundos até finalmente os lábios de ambos se tocaram.

O primeiro contato causou um arrepio enorme no corpo de Kyle, acompanhado de um fervor intenso que fazia tempo que não sentia. Desde quando ele não beijava alguém? Talvez meses! E agora aquela sensação prazerosa lhe invadia de novo. Mas também não só o ósculo era bom, mas o moreno que estava a sua frente também.

Ele não sabia explicar para si mesmo, com uma resposta lógica, mas o que ele sabia era que Stan Marsh era interessante e ele queria se aproveitar disso.

O beijo, que começou suave e lento, logo se acelerou, tornando-se ardente e desordenado, e quando Kyle percebeu, já estavam completamente debruçados sobre o balcão, tocando no rosto quente um do outro.

Foram minutos assim, até finalmente se separarem, arfando desesperadamente. O corpo de Kyle ardia da cabeça aos pés, junto com a excitação que corria por seu sangue e se concentrava em sua virilha.

Stan se levantou de sua cadeira, subindo no balcão e logo descendo ao lado de Kyle, que parecia levemente chocado, mas admirado com a pressa que o moreno tinha em estar próximo dele. Broflovski sorriu maliciosamente assim que Marsh o encarou cheio de desejos.

Kyle pegou em seu queixo, dando selinhos e passando a língua vagarosamente sobre o os lábios já inchados do moreno, que se arrepiou com a provocação.

— Vamos para outro lugar? Não quero que ninguém nos veja pelas janelas. — Sua voz era rouca e arrastada. Stan apenas balançou a cabeça lentamente, perdido nos beijos e mordiscadas que Kyle dava em sua boca.

O ruivo o empurrou direto para cozinha, enquanto o beijava no mesmo ritmo acelerado de antes, em passos lentos para que ambos não caíssem no meio do caminho.

Após chegarem no cômodo, completamente afobados, ambos se encostaram na ilha no meio da cozinha e continuaram seus beijos descontrolados. Kyle passou sua mão dentro da camisa de Stan, enquanto o moreno puxava os cabelos do ruivo para baixo, expondo seu pescoço com algumas sardas salpicadas na pele antes de começar a beijar, morder e chupar.

Broflovski passava sua mão pelo abdômen do moreno, sentindo a pele completamente ardente, antes de pousá-la em um dos mamilos e apertar com uma pressão consideravelmente boa entre seus dedos, fazendo Stan grunhir em seu ouvido, o que arrepiou ainda mais o sardento.

Ele podia sentir sua própria ereção se formando, assim como a de Stan que já lhe tocava a virilha.

E sem pudor algum, domado pela pressa, Kyle desceu sua mão até lá, acariciando o volume naquela região por cima da calça.

Marsh gemeu quando o ruivo apertou com a mesma pressão que a outra mão apertava seus mamilos, o que foi um som terrivelmente agradável aos ouvidos do dono do café.

O ruivo aproveitou que estava livre e avançou nos lábios do maior, mordendo-os. Ele desceu passando a língua por toda a bochecha do moreno, formando uma trilha até o pescoço de Stan e o mordeu, botando pressão com a mesma força no pênis do moreno.

O moreno também não ficou parado, levando uma de suas mãos até a calça do ruivo, esfregando com esforço o inchaço, fazendo Kyle gemer arrastado.

Foram apenas por alguns minutos, tempo suficiente para fazerem o suor correr pela testa de cada e a excitação do momento crescer ainda mais em seus corpos, até que finalmente ambos decidiram tomar o fôlego de suas respirações, encarando um ao outro com seus olhares enevoados e sorrisos ainda cheio de desejos.

Estavam muito longe de satisfazerem seus corpos.

— Espere um momento, tudo bem? — Stan concordou com a cabeça, completamente perdido, sem entender onde Kyle iria.

Broflovski se afastou rapidamente, sentindo um pouco de dificuldade de andar devido a sua excitação no meio de sua perna, porém, o caminho que fizera fora curto. Ele apenas pegara seu casaco ao fundo da cozinha, onde estava um pacote de preservativo — dado por Kenny, que sempre que o via lhe entregava um como forma de precaução. Kyle sempre jogava no lixo assim que chegava em casa — e, no armário ao lado, uma garrafa de gel de Aloe Vera que Tweek guardava na cozinha para caso sofresse alguma queimadura. Ele sabia que não era a melhor opção de lubrificante, mas era uma situação emergencial.

Kyle se desculparia com Marsh depois, e também com o Tweek, que o mataria só de saber que estavam fazendo na sua cozinha.

O dono do café voltou às pressas para o moreno, tendo uma agradável surpresa ao encontrar Stan seminu, trajando apenas sua boxer azul escura, com o volume de seu pênis se mostrando livremente.

Sua boca salivou na hora e mais uma pontada em sua virilha foi sentida. Ele apenas se aproximou, deixou as coisas na bancada da ilha e agarrou a cintura de Stan, fazendo seus corpos se colarem antes de beijá-lo avidamente enquanto sua mão passeava pelo dorso de Marsh.

O rapaz entre seus braços gemia com cada toque, puxando os cachos ruivos de Broflovski e arranhando com a outra mão, que já estavam dentro da camisa, as costas sardentas do menor.

Sem nenhum aviso prévio, Kyle desceu a cueca de Stan, suficiente para finalmente livrar o pênis do moreno daquela prisão torturante. Sua mão apertou o membro ereto e então começou com um carinho singelo, fazendo Stan se derreter em seus lábios, impedindo-o de concentrar no que fazia.

A adrenalina e a excitação cresciam em seu corpo, por isso Kyle apertou o pênis de Marsh com mais força e começou a movimentar com mais avidez, para cima e para baixo, parando algumas vez para brincar com a ponta do membro, que já vazava o pré-gozo.

Kyle, escutando os gemidos de Stan em seu ouvido, parou tudo o que fazia, apenas para assistir, com um sorriso, o que fazia no pênis do moreno, além de sua expressão de prazer que era a coisa mais sexy que ele já vira, no qual ele poderia simplesmente gozar apenas de assisti-lo.

No entanto, Marsh não deixou que ele admirasse aquela cena, pois o moreno o puxou pela camisa e o beijou muito mais afoito que antes, entre gemidos, e com a outra mão tirou a do ruivo sobre seu pênis.

— Tire suas roupas, Kye... — Novamente o apelido que só suas clientes usavam. Estranhamente, Broflovski gostava de como o nome soava na voz de Marsh, coisa que nunca havia lhe acontecido com qualquer outra pessoa.

O sardento obedeceu ao pedido e lentamente tirou suas roupas, enquanto Stan retirava a única peça de roupa ainda usada.

Assim que o ruivo estava sem nenhuma peça, nem mesmo a cueca, Marsh o segurou pelos ombros e o fez se encostar na bancada, se agachando logo em seguida, ficando com o rosto muito próximo do pênis do sardento.

Kyle sentiu quando uma das mãos quentes de Marsh segurou seu membro com força e a outra apertou seus testículos, com menos pressão. O calor irradiou em seu corpo, que parecia prestes a explodir.

Ele lentamente começou a gemer baixo, conforme Stan movia lentamente o punho fechado sobre o membro do ruivo, sentindo o que estava em sua mão. O moreno encarava o pênis do sardento com atenção, lançando alguns olhares cheio de sorrisos pretenciosos para Kyle, que ficava cada mais sem paciência com aquele momento angustiante.

A mão em seu saco escrotal foi a primeira a se mover, apertando levemente, arrancando alguns grunhidos mais altos do sardento. Então, a mão em seu pênis se aliviou e os dedos começaram a passear entre sua extensão, tocando a ponta da cabeça e brincando com o líquido que saía dali.

— Tão lindo... — Sussurrou Stan, de repente, antes de passar sua língua sobre o membro duro de Kyle e descer até a base, chupando com avidez.

Broflovski apertou os dentes, segurando alguns gemidos enquanto outros escapavam. E por incrível que parecesse, a expressão e olhares deque Stan lhe davam muito mais prazer do que o que ele realmente fazia. Era como se o que ele estava recebendo naquele momento fosse apenas um complemento.

E esse sentimento só aumentou quando Marsh parou o que fazia e com a língua voltou o caminho a ponta do pênis, rodeando a cabeça rosada antes de, por fim, abocanhar tudo o que podia em sua boca.

O corpo de Kyle tremeu e ele sentiu suas pernas fracas. Seus gemidos começavam a escapar com mais facilidade de sua boca, enquanto jogava sua cabeça para trás.

Ele podia sentir tudo o que o moreno fazia com sua boca, além de ser quente, Stan apertava o membro entre seus lábios, usava sua língua de toda maneira possível e entre outras coisas que Kyle sequer conseguia pensar.

Era um ato que o estava deixando maluco, porém, nada era comparado quando Kyle baixava sua cabeça para encarar Stan e via que o rapaz o fitava intensamente, como se tentasse deixá-lo ainda mais louco.

E de fato aquilo estava funcionando. Kyle não conseguiria aguentar mais.

Por isso, o ruivo afastou a cabeça do jovem e o encarou, tentando recuperar seu fôlego, mas que de nada adiantou, Stan levantou do chão e Kyle logo o atacou em seus lábios, tendo o gosto da boca de Marsh com o seu próprio.

Enquanto se beijavam, com muito mais dificuldade que antes, aproveitou e fez o moreno se encostar-se à ilha, o que ajudou o ruivo a pegar suas coisas que trouxera agora há pouco. Fora difícil, ainda mais que Marsh não facilitava em nada, com suas mãos que tocavam em tudo que parte do corpo sardento.

Assim que conseguiu pegar a garrafa de aloe vera, o ruivo parou o beijo, fazendo Stan o olhar confuso.

— Eu não aguento mais esperar, Stan... Vire-se de costas pra mim. — Pediu Kyle, rente ao ouvido do moreno, sentindo-o se contorcer em arrepios. Este o obedeceu, expondo toda sua parte traseira do corpo.

Era uma bela visão que Kyle tinha naquele momento também, o que fazia pensar que tudo no moreno era lindo, perfeito. Broflovski aproveitou para passar sua língua, seguida de uns beijos carinhosos, pelas costas do moreno, que faziam todos os pelos do corpo se eriçarem.

Ao chegar nas nádegas de Stan, Kyle aproveitou para apertar, morder, beijar... Deixar uma bela marca antes de prosseguir com seus planos.

O rapaz abriu o tubo do gel e despejou um pouco em suas mãos, antes de procurar a entrada escondida entre as nádegas do moreno. A vontade de Broflovski era aproveitar um pouco mais o que tinha a sua frente, porém, ele nunca fora tão paciente e naquele momento não tinha como enrolar. Principalmente com os gemidos que ouvia de Marsh ecoar pela cozinha.

Broflovski passou o dedo sobre a entrada do ânus do moreno, que grunhiu assim que sentiu o gel tocar sua pele, e com delicadeza, adentrou com o dedo indicador no local, sentindo o interior quente e apertado, fazendo um movimento de vai e vem antes de introduzir o segundo dedo e repetir o processo.

— Você... ah... vai ficar só enrolando? — Perguntou Stan com dificuldade, mostrando o quanto estava impaciente com a situação.

— Eu não quero te machucar. — Respondeu Kyle, olhando diretamente para Stan, que o assistia com o rosto completamente corado.

— Ngh... Não se preocupe com isso...Apenas termine o mais rápido possível... Ah... e enfie seu pau aí. Eu já não aguento mais... Kye...

Com uma voz sedutora pronunciando seu apelido, Kyle atendeu seu pedido prontamente, inserindo um terceiro dedo e alargando a entrada, com um movimento de tesoura, além de tirar e colocar de volta os dedos.

E sem esperar mais, Broflovski parou de vez, ficando de pé e pegando o preservativo que Stan lhe entregava, mostrando a impaciência que sentia no momento. O ruivo abriu o pacote e logo já estava cobrindo toda a extensão do seu membro, para depois pegar o gel e despejar sobre seu pênis vestido.

Ele espalhou com avidez e logo se posicionou seu membro na entrada de Stan.

— Eu vou de uma vez. — Alertou Kyle, também demonstrando impaciência.

Stan apenas soltou um “Vai logo” antes de Kyle finalmente por todo seu pênis dentro de Marsh.

Foram alguns segundo para finalmente Stan estar preparado para o intruso em seu corpo, momento este durou uma eterna tortura para Kyle que já não aguentava mais. Ele queria se mexer logo, sentir o corpo de Marsh chocar-se contra o seu, ouvi-lo gemer ainda mais e fazê-lo gozar.

Então, quando o moreno se moveu, demonstrando que estava pronto, Broflovski pôde finalmente cumprir seus desejos.

O sardento agarrou a cintura do moreno com firmeza e tendo a certeza que Marsh se apoiara bem, ele começou a estocar o interior de Stan com força e rapidez, demonstrando o quão desesperado estava.

Seu corpo queimava, principalmente seu pênis ao sentir o local tão caloroso e apertado em que se encontrava. Tudo naquela cena lhe causava uma angústia ainda maior, o cheiro de ambos misturados pelo ar, o suor que escorria do corpo de Stan em suas mãos, o interior tão estreito, os gemidos eróticos de Marsh e o melhor de tudo, o próprio rapaz dos olhos azuis.

Era simplesmente uma loucura tudo que sentia ou pensava naquele momento, porém, o que ele ao menos sabia era que queria mais de Stan, mesmo que sequer soubesse de sua vida. Ele só queria estar com ele um pouco mais. E foi com esse pensamento que Kyle chegou ao seu clímax.

Conforme as estocadas aumentaram, o prazer crescia ainda mais, indicando que estava próximo de seu ápice, e não só do ruivo, mas de Stan também, que intensificava seus gemidos e começava a falar coisas desconexas.

E assim que Marsh passou a pronunciar seu nome, enquanto gozava, os pensamentos de Kyle se tornaram um desejo, ele realmente queria estar novamente com o rapaz.

Então ele gozou, pronunciando o nome de Stan.

Após se acalmarem do que acontecera a pouco, com a sensação do orgasmo ainda em seus corpos, ambos estavam de frente um para o outro, se encarando com suas bochechas coradas enquanto sorriam. Ambos estavam muito próximos, com suas testas coladas.

Broflovski mirava Marsh com intensidade, tentando ler o que o moreno sentia naquele momento, que não era nada relacionado com as sensações pós-sexo, mas sim se Stan estava interessado nele.

Era algo muito rápido para se pensar, Kyle sabia disso, contudo, ele não podia evitar o que se passava em sua cabeça. Por isso, Broflovski se certificaria disso, no entanto, suas chances os dois fora cortado assim que o telefone de Stan tocou.

— Droga... Eu preciso atender... — Marsh tocou a boca de Kyle, delicadamente, com seus dedos, em seguida depositou um beijo carinhoso antes de se afastar e pegar seu celular dentro de sua calça.

Enquanto o rapaz se afastava, o sardento o observou por um momento, admirando todo o corpo um tanto atlético de Stan, antes de começar a vestir suas roupas.

Assim que Kyle começou a abotoar sua camisa, já completamente vestido, Stan retornou até ele, pegando suas roupas e a vestindo com pressa.

— Shelly está na porta. Ela disse que ficou menos tempo do que pensou e acabou vendo suas sacolas ali da janela. — Começou Stan — Ela vai me matar por isso.

— Você quer que eu fale com ela sobre isso? Eu posso tentar convencê-la com alguma desculpa. — Kyle abandonou sua camisa e ajudou Stan a se vestir, ato que fez o outro sorrir.

— Não precisa.Se ela nos ver saindo sozinhos, vai estranhar. — Apontou Stan, fazendo Kyle parar o que fazia.

— Você tem algum problema sobre alguém descobrir o que acabamos de fazer? — Sua voz saiu um pouco alterada, demonstrando o desconforto que a frase de Stan lhe causara.

— Não, nem um pouco. — Se aproximou de Broflovski, colando seu rosto ao dele, fazendo o ruivo se acalmar um pouco — Eu não tenho nada do que me arrepender ou esconder aqui, Kye. — Depositou um beijo carinhoso nos lábios de do ruivo antes de continuar — Mas se ela souber que eu deixei as compras delas jogadas por aí para transar com você, ela me mata!

O ruivo riu, imaginando a cena que aquilo seria, agora já mais calmo, no entanto, logo voltou a se arrumar, fechando o último botão da roupa e vestindo seu avental.

— Não quero que você seja morto. Eu gostaria de te encontrar mais vezes por aqui, por isso vou distrair sua irmã e você finge que foi ao banheiro.

Broflovski piscou para o moreno que sorriu timidamente, deixando-o terminar de se arrumar sem ouvir o que tinha a dizer.

Ele saiu para fora do estabelecimento, notando a jovem morena dos cabelos castanhos parada, impacientemente, do lado de fora. Ela não lembrava nada Stan, principalmente por seu rosto ser mais sério que o do moreno.

Kyle se aproximou e como de costume, conversou com ela até a moça se distrair, jogando charme para que a morena se acalmasse pela demora de Stan, o que o faz imaginar que se Kenny visse tal cena o perturbaria sobre aceitar um cargo no Clube dos Bonitões, quando finalmente, após uns longos minutos, Stan surgiu da porta, carregando todas as sacolas de Shelly.

— Desculpa a demora, eu estava no banheiro. Já podemos ir. — Disse, de uma vez.

Broflovski apenas retorceu os lábios ao ver o rapaz completamente vestido e que estava prestes a ir embora.

— Ainda bem Stan, eu estava cansada demais! Vamos, eu quero chegar em casa e falar com minha amiga sobre aquele host horrível.

Shelly saiu caminhando, enquanto Stan a seguia logo atrás, virando rapidamente em direção a Kyle.

— Eu deixei o dinheiro em cima do balcão. — Piscou e alcançou Shelly que já chamara um táxi e adentrava o veículo.

Kyle apenas o assistiu ambos partirem e sumirem na próxima esquina, antes de suspirar com um sorriso bobo e que mudou para um bico e uma expressão preocupada, pois não fazia ideia se essa seria a única vez que veria Stan Marsh por ali. Por isso, ele simplesmente adentrou o local, com as cenas do que acabara de acontecer dentro da cozinha e sobre Stan, enquanto já pensava na limpeza rápida que ele tinha que fazer antes de ir pra casa.

Ele seguiu para o balcão, imaginando que teria apenas o dinheiro da comida que o moreno comera mais cedo, entretanto, para sua surpresa, havia também um bilhete, feito num guardanapo, com um recado, um endereço e um número de telefone.

_“Eu pensei que talvez nosso próximo encontro pudesse acontecer na minha casa. Você pode aparecer de repente por lá amanhã à noite, eu adoraria sua visita. E aqui está meu telefone, me chame quando quiser._

_Stan Marsh”_

Broflovski sentiu seu coração disparar com o pequeno bilhete, que obviamente era a resposta que queria. Ele pegou seu celular, anotou o número e o endereço e guardou cuidadosamente em seu bolso da calça, antes de voltar se preparar para a limpeza, sorrindo de orelha a orelha.

**Author's Note:**

> [Shape of You - Ed Sheeran](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JGwWNGJdvx8)
> 
> ******
> 
> Primeiro, agradeço muito a [ ClotsQueen (clotpolemerlin)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/clotpolemerlin) pela imensa ajuda! Como sempre me ajudando não só na betagem, mas em tudo! Principalmente por me aguentar a falar que estava horrível kkkk.
> 
> Então, o que acharam? Ela não teria a parte do lemon, mas o momento pedia e eu estava louca para fazer hehehe. Eu tinha que acrescentar, mesmo que não tenha ficado a melhor coisa desse mundo. Aliás, é a primeira vez que eu chego mais longe e não fico só nas preliminares kkkk.
> 
> Enfim, eu me diverti muito com essa fic! Eu queria ter feito umas loucuras nela, maaaas eu decidi fazer um Style pois é meu OTP, né? Ainda suprirei minhas vontades ocultas kkkkk.
> 
> Espero que tenham gostado e deixem um comentário pra saber o que acharam!
> 
> Beijos =3
> 
> Até a próxima!


End file.
